Winx Club - Episode 101
"It Feels Like Magic" is first episode series and firts season of Winx Club. Synopsis In Gardenia, Bloom rides her bike to the park, parks it beside a tree and eats an apple. She is disturbed by Kiko when he alerts her of something strange happening in a copse of trees where they sees Stella battling the ogre Knut and a dozen ghouls. Bloom bravely intervenes in the battle and then Knut seizes her by the wrists and tosses her about. Screaming "Let me go," her powers activate and knock out Knut and his ghouls. Bloom brings Stella to her house to recover as Knut is reprimanded by the witches for his failure. Stella explains what a fairy is and tries to convince Bloom to come to Alfea with her. Later that night, Knut finds Bloom's house and Stella transforms to defend Bloom's family. Unbeknownst to them (and by Stella's invitation), the specialists arrive to fight and capture the ogre (Knut escapes). Stella introduces them. The next day, Mike and Vanessa agree to send Bloom to Alfea after they see the school. Major events *Bloom meets Stella, Knut and a few Ghouls. *Blooms powers are awakened, only she does not know what kind of power she has until later episodes. *Stella invites Bloom to the Alfea. *Bloom meets the specialists, Riven, Sky (under the alias 'Brandon'), Timmy and Brandon (under the alias 'Sky'). Debuts *''Bloom'' *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Vanessa *Mike *Mitzi *Riven *Prince Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Kiko *Icy (voice only) *Darcy (voice only) *Stormy (voice only) Trivia *4Kids needlessly rearranged the sequences. In RAI, it started with the zoom-in of Gardenia, which then fades into a sketch of the town done by Bloom (cut from 4Kids for some reason...), then to Bloom waking up in a hurry, then to her talking with her parents. Bloom is then presented her bike, then she goes into town where she runs into Mitzi, then goes into the park, THEN witnesses Stella's fight with Knut and the monsters. It took four minutes for Bloom to encounter Stella in the RAI version, but in the 4Kids version it rushed way too fast in only a mere forty seconds... *Stella was the only fairy that transformed and is also the first of the winx that we've seen transformed. *Stella is the first of the winx, besides Bloom, who visited earth. Spells *Stella: **Rising Sun: blast that kills ghouls **Solar wind: sends the ghouls flying Bloopers *When Stella is telling Bloom about the magical dimension and when Bloom first visits Magix, her pants keep changing from broken to fixed. *When Bloom, Stella and Bloom's parents are walking towards Alfea, they aren't carrying any luggage, but we saw them arriving trough the portal with luggage. *When Stella is being hold by the ghouls, she has no wings. Voice Cast *Liza Jacquelin = Bloom *Caren Manuel = Stella, Witch in purple. *Stan Hart = Mike *Kayzie Rogers = Vanessa *Lisa Ortiz = Mitzi, Witch in blue. *Dan Green = Brandon (Prince Sky) *Frank Frankson = Prince Sky (Brandon) *Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven *Marc Thompson = Knut Quotes "What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again?" - Bloom, after Kiko frantically runs out of the forest to tell her about the fight between Stella and Knut Knut:: "Heh. We'll meet again Princess Stella." Stella: "Eww, I can't say I'm looking forward to that." Witch in blue: Where are your glasses? Knut: Here, your wickedness. Witch in blue: Knut! (emphasised with thunder) How many times do we have to tell you?! You are never to remove your glasses. Witch in purple: Don't you know you're as blind as a hairless mole rat without them, you buffoon?! Knut: Well, uh, I don't like these frames. They're not me. "It's like my fairy godmother used to say: you need an ogre to attack you to really know what you're made of." - Stella "Wow, you got winx, girl. Major winx." - Stella to Bloom after the fight "You still think we're outta our gourds?" - Stella, after transforming the telephone into a carrot and cabbage Stella: Trust me, Bloom. Someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty from being unused for so long. Bloom: Do you think I'm like that girl from the book?" Stella: Uh...hmm, let's see...kinda but this book was written by humans. You're so much cooler than this and more fashionable. "Hey, Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one with the blue pants!" - Sky to Stella, his first line in the show (under the alias 'Brandon') Riven: Forget that. I got this puppy all wrapped up all by myself. Brandon (under the alias 'Sky'): Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll. troll tosses Riven over its head. I rest my case. "...and Brandon." - Stella introducing Sky to Bloom Mike: "So how do we get there? Car, Plane, Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for 4?" 'Bloom:' "Um, Duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches." "Hold it! My daughter's not going to another realm!" '- Mike' after Stella explains her brainstorm. Bloom: "Stella, this feels really weird." 'Stella:' "Don't worry. Almost no one gets lost between dimensions." "Good thing you aced "How to Battle Forest Creatures" Timmy." '- Sky '''congradulating Timmy. ''"Hey, cool room Bloom. Wow! You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag." - Stella 'about Bloom's room. ''"Well, look who's failed us again." - '''Witch in blue about Knut's failure. Stella: "This is it, the realm wide Alfea school." Bloom: "So what goes on here." Stella: "The best and brightest come from all across the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches." Bloom: "Wow, this is a pretty big decision." Stella: "To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house." Bloom: "The hero guys are coming to my house? When?" Stella: "Pretty soon, so let's get going." *An Unexpected Event Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes